


I used to live alone before I knew you

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hospitals, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up in a public hospital to find Thor watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I used to live alone before I knew you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt but the story took a turn and doesn't really fulfil it, but here it is anyway. 
> 
> Warnings for possible triggery things in regards to depression and self-destructing behaviour.

Bruce opened his eyes, and he didn't know where he was. This wasn’t a strange occurrence on its own, but he was indoors, on a bed. he was warm and comfortable and that was rare.

He looked around to see the pastel walls, and the stark fluorescent lights, and then his eyes landed on Thor, looking more out of place than normal in his full battle armour and Mjolnir by his side. 

“What am I doing in the hospital?” he asked, as he tried to sit up. 

“You have been missing for several days,” Thor said, “a civilian found you in a derelict alley, barely alive, and assumed you did not belong there.”

“How?” Bruce asked, trying to rearrange the blankets and wires, “is this an IV line?” He pulled at it and felt his skin tug.

“She said your attire suggested it,” Thor said, and he sounded strange. Thor, who spoke in booming tones and was always happy to be around his friends was talking quietly, slight frown on his brow. 

“What’s wrong?” Bruce said, “did the other guy- did _I_ do something?” 

“No, the monster did not make an appearance this time,” Thor said, and his frown deepened, “you were gone for several days, we thought you were dead.”

“The other guy won’t let that happen,” Bruce said, rolling his eyes and settling back into the bed, “don’t worry.” 

“What worries me is that you are willing to try,” Thor said, “why push yourself to the edge, over and over, what pleasure-”

“There is no pleasure,” Bruce bit back, “that’s the point.” 

“I do not understand,” Thor said, “are the battles we fight not enough, you would willingly put yourself in harms way for- for- for what? I do not understand.”

“Not all battles are physical,” Bruce said, “I would have thought you would at least understand that.”

“And you do not have to fight alone,” Thor said, “I thought you would have learned that by now.” He suddenly stood up and started to leave.

“Thor wait,” Bruce started.

Thor paused but didn’t turn around. “Is your life so terrible that you would wish to escape it? Am I not enough to keep you here?”

“Thor,” Bruce tried again, “it’s not like that-”

“Then help me understand!” he yelled, turning around, “I want to support you, I want to keep you safe and whole but you are making it difficult.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe I do it to protect you?” Bruce returned, “You’re so- perfect, and you have ideals and you see how things should be and you do everything you can to make it that way, everything is black and white for you, you don't need this, you don't need me.”

“Then you have not been paying attention,” Thor said, “because I need you more with each passing day, and you left, you just- left, did you truly think I would not come looking for you?”

“You have other things-”

“No,” he interrupted, “none more important than you, I will always come after you, always.”

“Thor-”

Thor turned away again. “I will get the others, they have been anxiously waiting for you to awaken.”

And before Bruce could reply, he left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
